international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 15
} |abovestyle = background: } |header1 = Slogan Define Your Choice | image = |label2 = Participants: |data2 = 47 |label3 = Winner: |data3 = |label4 = Semifinal 1: |data4 = 30 July |label5 = Semifinal 2: |data5 = 30 July |label6 = Grand Final: |data6 = 4 August |label7 = Location: |data7 = Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona |label8 = Opening Acts: |data8 = Semifinal 1: Brequette - "Más" Semifinal 2: Edurne - "Pretty Boy" Final: Pastora Soler with "Quedate Conmigo" |label9 = Interval Acts: |data9 = Semifinal 1: Lilian Garcia - "Ur Girl (Till The End Of The World) Semifinal 2: Nuria Swan - "Romeo" Final: Soraya & Miguel - "Wrecking Ball" |label10 = Moderation: |data10 = Monica Naranjo & Blas Cantó |label11 = Debuting: |data11 = none |label12 = Returning: |data12 = |label13 = Withdrawing: |data13 = |label14 = Timeline: |data14 = ◄15 file:Eurovision Heart.png 17►}} International Music Festival #16, often referred to as IMF #16, is the up-coming 16th edition of International Music Festival. Location For further information see Barcelona (English /bɑrsɨˈloʊnə/, Catalan: bərsəˈɫonə, Spanish: barθeˈlona) is the capital city of the autonomous community of Catalonia in Spain and the country's 2nd largest city, with a population of 1.6 million within its administrative limits. Its urban area extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of around 4.5 million people, being the sixth-most populous urban area in the European Union after Paris, London, Madrid, the Ruhr area and Milan. About five million people live in the Barcelona metropolitan area. It is the largest metropolis on the Mediterranean Sea, located on the coast between the mouths of the rivers Llobregat and Besòs, and bounded to the west by the Serra de Collserola mountain range, the tallest peak of which is 512 metres (1,680 ft) high. Founded as a Roman city, in the Middle Ages Barcelona became the capital of the County of Barcelona. After merging with the Kingdom of Aragon, Barcelona continued to be an important city in the Crown of Aragon. Besieged several times during its history, Barcelona has a rich cultural heritage and is today an important cultural centre and a major tourist destination. Particularly renowned are the architectural works of Antoni Gaudí and Lluís Domènech i Montaner, which have been designated UNESCO World Heritage Sites. The headquarters of the Union for the Mediterranean is located in Barcelona. The city is known for hosting the 1992 Summer Olympics as well as world-class conferences and expositions and also many international sport tournaments. Barcelona is one of the world's leading tourist, economic, trade fair/exhibitions and cultural-sports centres, and its influence in commerce, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities.It is a major cultural and economic centre in southwestern Europe, 24th in the world (before Zürich, after Frankfurt)and a financial centre. In 2008 it was the fourth most economically powerful city by GDP in the European Union and 35th in the world with GDP amounting to €177 billion. In 2012 Barcelona had a GDP of $170 billion; it is lagging Spain on both employment and GDP per capita change. In 2009 the city was ranked Europe's third and one of the world's most successful as a city brand. In the same year the city was ranked Europe's fourth best city for business and fastest improving European city, with growth improved by 17% per year, but it has since been in a full recession with declines in both employment and GDP per capita, with some recent signs of the beginning of an economic recovery. Barcelona is a transport hub with the Port of Barcelona being one of Europe's principal seaports and busiest European passenger port, an international airport, Barcelona–El Prat Airport, which handles above 35 million passengers per year, an extensive motorway network and a high-speed rail line with a link to France and the rest of Europe. Host city selection The IBU decided to move the contest to Spain , after their victory at the first special edition. On July 28, TVE , the spanish broadcaster, said on a press conference that Barcelona would host the contest. Participating countries Forty-seven countries will participate in the sixteenth edition with Israel returning after a one-edition break and Egypt , Georgia , Liechtenstein , Lithuania and Monaco withdrawing from the contest. Returning artists Kurt Calleja represented Malta in the twelfth edition . Emmelie de Forest returns for Denmark the third time after representing Denmark in the first and ninth edition. Ryan Dolan returns for Ireland the third time after representing Ireland in the tenth and fourteenth edition, too. Conchita Wurst returns for Austria after representing it in the thirteenth edition. Ruth Lorenzo returns for Spain after representing it in the eigth edition. Valentina Monetta returns for San Marino after representing it in the fifth edition. Shiri Maimon returns for Morocco after representing it in the eigth edition. Kristia Siegfrids returns the third time for Finland after representing it in the second and twelfth edition. RiskyKidd returns for Greece after being part of the greek entry in the thirteenth edition. Poli Genova returns for Bulgaria after representing it twice in the sixth and tenth edition. Yohanna makes her return for Iceland as she represented Iceland in the sixth edition. Paula Seling & Ovi return for Romania after representing it in the eigth edition. Paula also represented Romania in the thirteenth edition. Eldar Qasimov returns for Azerbaijan together with Nikki Jamal after Eldar Qasimov was representing Azerbaijan in the eleventh edition. Nikki Jamal represented Azerbaijan in the twelth edition together with Karen Viuff and in the fourteenth edition together with Dima Bilan . Andrea Demirovic returns for Montenegro after representing Montenegro in the thirteenth edition. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Nina Petkovic # Elissa # Lena # Danka z Turca # Ira Losco # Ewelina Lisowska # Yusuf Cim # Dagmar Koller # Lilit Hovhannisyan # Mika Newton # Nikolas Raptakis # Eros Ramazotti # # Pihasoittajat # Jelena Rozga # La 5° Estacion Sven Csongar Renata Kravleska Indila Marija Sestic TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA